


I don't regret leaving

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Gen, Heart Break, Letters, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter found, a heart broken. Eddie wishes he could apologize in person to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't regret leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Ophelia's note is taken from a message on tumblr sent to my Eddie Riggs ask blog. I really loved this enough to post.

_I don't regret leaving. Back then, back when I first left, I did. I didn't think I could make it on my own, not without turning back into her again. I missed you._

_Some part of me still does. I've always loved you, Eddie and I always will._

_I wish I had been able to be the person you and Ironheade wanted. I'm not sure why i'm writing this letter to be honest? Nostalgia? Who knows. Good luck with Ironheade and... everything. - Ophelia_

The letter is like a knife in his heart. It takes effort for Eddie not to just crumple it up as he leans against the Druid plow for support. 

He misses her constantly. There isn’t a moment where he doesn’t. When she left, he couldn’t handle it. He knows why she left, why was never a question. Not that that makes the heart ache any easier. 

After the Doom, after everything that happened, Ironheade remained hostile and uncomfortable for her. She told him as much before breaking things off with him that warm summer night, kissing him goodbye and promising she would be back when things felt right. 

That was two years ago. Somehow Eddie wasn’t sure if he even fit into what she thought felt right. Maybe he was just another mistake she wanted to put behind her. He couldn't blame her. Not with everything he said, not with everything he had done. 

“God damn it.” He sighs, wondering how the hell Ophelia had been able to drop the letter in his car and run. He doesn’t crumple the letter, just folds it over, treating the piece of paper delicately as he tucks it into his pocket. It's all he has of Ophelia now.


End file.
